Five hours sleep
by Allosauras
Summary: A Sabriel (and possibly a 'developing Destiel') story. The two brothers are still on their 'vacation' from work and each other when something about Sam seriously changes. Can Dean fix his brother?.
1. Chapter 1- Wake up

_AN: Just a quick thing before the FF; Sam and dean don't have anti-possession tatts. i'm erasing that detail for this story. too bad kripke._

_This does follow after my other FF __**Be my hero,**__ so if you haven't read that one [its short] read it first :]_

* * *

The shrill alarm clock came crashing through dean's mind, tearing him from sleep. He made an uncontrolled loud snort as he woke, eyes flashing open and automatically looking around for danger. He glared at the alarm and thumped a fist down on the snooze button. He sat up, rubbing the dregs of sleep from his face. He looked over at the second hotel bed, expecting to see Sam for some reason, and being slightly surprised to see Cas. The angel was laid straight out on his back, arms at his side. The only thing that seemed relaxed about him was his head was leaning on a slight angle and the quiet snoring sounds coming from him.

Dean shook his head. How was he still asleep? He pushed himself to his feet and over to Castiel.

"Hey, wake up" dean said, grabbing Castiel's lapel and giving it a gentle shake. The angel's eyes flew wide open and in a swift movement had thrown dean clear across the room. He hit the wall hard and flopped to the ground. "What the hell?" dean shouted, rubbing his head.

"Oh, dean" Cas said perfectly calm "my apologies"

"What was that all about?" he grumbled, standing up.

"My defensive reflexes are still very well intact. I'm still not use to the whole 'sleeping' thing"

"Yeah, no shit" dean said, stretching himself out. Castiel dropped his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.

"I'm hungry" he said, disappearing for an instant before reappearing at the table, _white castle_ take away bag before him and a burger in his hand. Dean grimaced.

"Dude, you're giving _me_ indigestion" he said as he headed into the bathroom.

* * *

Sam was shocked awake by his laptop being slammed shut. His arms were crossed on the table in front of him, where he had fallen asleep the night before while researching, and a red mark showed where his head had rested. He looked up into the grin of Gabriel.

"Up and at 'em, sunshine" Gabriel said, planting a kiss on Sam's forehead. Sam groaned, stretching his back.

"What's the time?" he asked.

"9:30. the day is almost half over" Gabriel said from the kitchen area. Sam groaned and let his head fall to the table, hands hanging at his sides. Sam felt Gabriel's hands kneading his shoulders.

"Are all humans this slow?" he asked playfully.

"They are when they were up till god knows what time in the morning" Sam mumbled.

"I thought the whole idea of this 'vacation' between you and dean was a chance to put aside hunting and researching for a while" Gabriel said. Sam sat up.

"I know it is, but there was just something that caught my eye in the paper so I thought-"

"No" Gabriel interrupted. Sam frowned, leaning his head right back to look at the angel.

"No?" he asked.

"no. Don't let your eye get caught. Take the time to relax and enjoy not having to worry about anything" Gabriel said, hands on both sides of Sam's face and eyes staring dead into the man's. Sam smiled.

"I still have to worry about you" he said. Gabriel smiled and kissed him.

"Who in this relationship is the higher being?"

"Not _as_ higher being as you use to be" Sam corrected as Gabriel sat at the table also.

"Well, when we figure out what downsized all the angels, I will be again" he said. he picked up a pile of Sam's research papers and flicked through them. "Well, what do we have here then?" he asked. Sam crossed his arms on the table again. _Five hours of missing sleep._

* * *

_AN: reveiws?_


	2. Chapter 2- OK

_AN: second chapter, I'm on a roll :]_

* * *

Dean set down his gun, having cleaned it three times now. Cas looked up from the dull daytime soap opera he had become absorbed in.

" OK, I'm bored" dean said, relaxing back into the couch with a sigh "I want to go gank something"

"But I thought that was the opposite of what this exercise was about" Castiel said, confused. Dean gave him a look.

"It is, doesn't mean I don't want to get my hunt on" he said. Cas slowly looked back to the TV

"Oh" he said plainly "I see". Dean stared at the ceiling a moment.

"Hey Cas; what do angels do when they are bored?" he asked. Castiel looked at him again.

"Um… nothing, I guess, I don't think I've ever really been 'bored"

"Oh come on; even the feather brigade must get bored some time" Dean said. Cas pondered.

"No; I can't recall boredom" he said before turning back to the TV. Dean sighed, then stood and ambled across the room. He noticed the impala's keys on the dresser, looked over at Castiel frowning when the protagonist slapped their love interest and then instantly made out with them, and snatched them up.

"Come on kiddo; lets go for a drive" he said, turning the TV off as he walked in front of it to the door. Castiel frowned, then got up and followed.

* * *

Sam stuck his head out of the bathroom door.

"Are you sure you aren't going to join me?" he asked, a playful grin on his face. Gabriel looked up and smiled back.

" I'm good" he said. Sam left the door slightly ajar anyway.

The warm water was heaven on his skin after a night of being curled up at a table. Sam just stood under the water for a while, feeling it wash through his long hair. He felt strangely happy, like there wasn't such a weight on him. Sure, Gabriel made him feel like that, but it was a stronger feeling at that moment. He figured it was probably the break from the job and Dean. Both were extremely tricky at the best of times.

Gabriel heard the shower turn off and Sam give a satisfied sigh, strained by him stretching. He was reading a magazine, not really paying attention, until he heard Sam groan and a dull thud. He looked up, intense look on his face.

"Sam?" he asked, more calm than he felt. He had a terrible feeling. He put down the magazine and went over to the door. "Sam?" he asked again as he pushed it aside.

Sam was lying on the floor unconscious. "Sam!" Gabriel cried, dropping to his knees beside him and cradling his shoulders and head in his arm. He didn't even notice that despite Sam having put a towel around his middle, it wasn't exactly doing it's job all that well. "Sam?! Wake up!" he urged, tilting his head to face him. Sam slowly opened his eyes.

"What?" he asked quietly, confused.

"Are you OK? You collapsed" Gabriel said, trying not to sound terrified as he pushed aside some of Sam's hair stuck to his forehead.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm OK, I don't know what happened" Sam said, sitting up and fixing his towel. Gabriel watched him, concerned.

"Are you sure you're OK?" he asked. Sam looked up at him, and then a strange, almost dark grin passed over his face.

"Yeah. I'm absolutely excellent"

* * *

AN: reviews would be excellent :]


	3. Chapter 3- Voice Mail

_AN: I'm hoping people are liking this :]_

* * *

Dean relaxed back against the windscreen of the impala, hands behind his head. He gazed out at the waves, enjoying the view of the sailing regatta. Castiel perched at the front of the bonnet, watching even more intently.

"You are such a child" Dean said. Cas looked back at him and frowned.

"I apologise" he said. Dean chuckled. Castiel observed the way Dean was posed, and then made an awkward attempt at copying him, scooting back till he was at the same head level as Dean. He looked awkward, and for a moment he didn't quite know what he was doing with his hands. Dean just watched, amused by the angels attempt to be regular.

"You know, despite being bored, I'm really enjoying this vacation. I think I really needed it" he said, looking back out over the water.

"The level of stress you had to put up with couldn't have been healthy for the mental state of a human I suppose" Cas said.

"There's nothing wrong with my grapefruit. I just enjoy not having to constantly worry about Sam. The dude would have been dead long ago without me" Dean said.

"So you aren't worrying about him now then?" Castiel asked. Dean looked at him for a moment then back out at the boats.

"Of course I am" he said "just not as much, knowing he won't be getting into trouble"

"You believe he won't try to hunt?"

"Hey; if I can resist, then so will he. He left for Stanford, I'm sure he'll be more than able to survive a few weeks" Dean said.

"Plus he has Gabriel protecting him" Cas said. Dean nodded.

"_And_ he has Gabriel" he agreed. Dean felt Cas watching him and gave into the urge to look. He then found their eyes locked. Neither of them felt a great urge to look away. It was definitely awkward, but for some reason he was OK with it. This lasted a few minutes before Dean cleared his throat to snap out of it. Both men quickly looked forward again. The following silence was now an uncomfortable awkward silence.

"I'm hungry" Castiel finally said to break it.

"Starving" Dean said, quickly sliding off the bonnet and going for the driver's door.

* * *

Gabriel kept looking up at Sam over the edge of his magazine. Sam had been standing in front of the mirror for at least an hour now, turning his head this way and that, smiling every now and then.

"You OK?" Gabriel asked.

"Yah" Sam said without turning his head.

Something was bothering the angel but he couldn't figure out what. Finally Sam left the bathroom and went over to the window, pulling back the curtain and looking around with interest. Gabriel lowered the magazine.

"Are you feeling ok? Maybe you hit your head pretty hard because frankly you're acting strange" he said. Sam looked at him.

"Nothing is strange about me." He said with a grin that wasn't quite natural "I'm my usual self". Gabriel slowly nodded his head.

"Sure" he said, not satisfied but dropping it for now. Sam went over to his laptop as Gabriel raised his magazine again, but his attention was on Sam. He opened the laptop and gave it a surprised look. He fiddled with the screen, pushing it back and forward a few times with interest. He started pressing keys in a uncoordinated manner, not actually typing anything coherent, being surprised by the noise they made. _Something is seriously wrong_ Gabriel thought. he was acting like he had never seen his reflection before, or a laptop. As far as Gabriel could tell he wasn't possessed; he would be able to see the demon. Then what? Because he now had the idea stuck in his head that it wasn't Sam. And if it wasn't then who was it in the body- and where was Sam?

* * *

"And then I said" Dean spoke around a mouthful of burger "that's what you think, but that's not what your mum said" he finished before erupting laughter. Castiel just blinked at him, not comprehending the joke. Dean just waved a hand at him, giving up on trying to make the angel understand his humour. "Whatever. It's funny, that's all that matters" he said.

"If you say so" Cas said, believing the man.

"Then tell me one of your angel jokes" Dean said, stuffing one too many fries in his mouth. Castiel pondered.

"Well, I can think of one piece of humour" he said

"Try me" Dean said.

"Well, an angel approached his garrison and said-" he began, but was cut off by two men breaking out into a brawl at the dinner counter. Dean opened his mouth to say something and was about to get up, when Castiel fixed his gaze in their direction. They abruptly cooled off and went back to what they had been previously doing. Dean looked at Cas.

"Was that you?" he asked. Even Cas looked surprised.

"I think it was" he said, looking back at Dean.

"But I thought your heaven boy powers weren't working?" he asked, one eyebrow raised at the angel.

"My abilities are still being affected by something. I don't know how I did that" he said. Dean watched him a moment.

"Well, as long as you don't go funking with my emotions; OK" he said and returned to his burger.

Heading back out to the impala, Dean's phone buzzed and he fished it out. There was one voice mail from Sam.

"Huh" he said surprised, putting it to his ear.

* * *

_AN: next part soon i hope :]_


	4. Chapter 4- Sam

AN: this is the last chapter that i'm posting today. sure; its the last one I've written so far, but too bad if i write more :]

it begins!

* * *

Gabriel watched Sam from the table. Sam had fallen asleep sitting upright on the couch, so now his head was lolled back and his mouth hung open. Perhaps his mojo would be strong enough for him to read his mind? Only Sam would most likely be able to feel it, and if it was Sam and he was only having an off day; he didn't want him to know he doubted him and didn't ask. _Come on_ he thought _that isn't Sam unless he's completely off his face_. He thought of what happened in the shower that morning. Maybe something had jumped him then. There hadn't been any lights flickering or anything though.

"This is ridiculous" Gabriel whispered to himself. He was an _angel_ and Sam could possibly be in danger. He got up and slowly approached Sam. He showed no signs of waking. He leaned side to side, taking Sam in from different angles. He looked normal. He placed a hand gently on Sam's forehead and was shocked to find it was freezing.

Suddenly Sam stirred causing Gabriel to loose his balance and fall down on the couch beside him. This jolted Sam completely from sleep.

"Wuh? What's going on?' he asked, still drowsy.

"Oh, I was just watching you sleep." Gabriel said "because you're adorable when you sleep" he quickly added. Sam blinked at him, and then smiled deeply.

" OK" he said, sitting up more.

"So, uh, dream of anything?" Gabriel asked, trying to make his pose look planned. Sam shrugged.

"Nothing in particular" he said. Gabriel gave a tight smile.

"Well, I'm going to… go get something to eat" Gabriel said, quickly trying to think of an excuse to leave.

"Hold on" Sam said, face momentarily flashing with anger. Gabriel's breath caught in his throat. Sam's face was completely void of its usual warmth; dark and wild. Sam's features quickly softened and he smiled at Gabriel. "Why not sit with me for a while?" he asked, holding his arms open. Gabriel gave him a nervous smile.

"Sure" he said, leaning into Sam. He wrapped his arms around the angel, resting his head on Gabriel's. Gabriel didn't say anything. Even Sam's arms were cold around him. He had to contact someone, Castiel maybe. He didn't know what was going on, and his feelings for Sam were clouding his mind even more. Cas cared for Sam; but they weren't exactly sharing the same bed.

Gabriel waited a few minutes before acting.

"Hey Sam, uh, do you think I could borrow you cell? I want to ask Cas if he's figured anything else out about this mojo stuff" he said. Sam smiled at him.

"Sure" he said, fishing it from his pocket. Gabriel gave him a smile as he took it from him. "I need to go to the bathroom" Sam said.

"Oh, sure" Gabriel said. When Sam had shut the door, Gabriel quickly found Dean's number and pressed call. He wandered to the far side of the room as it rang.

"Hey, its deans other _other _cell. You know must what to do" the answering message said. Gabriel cursed and left a message. He closed the cell and suddenly an arm wrapped around his neck and pain erupted in his side. He choked out a cry, slowly looking down at his own angel blade stabbed in his lower abdomen held by Sam.

"Sam" he tried to say but it was a strangled noise. Another noise came from his throat as the blade was yanked from its place, light erupting from the wound, before he collapsed to the ground in a heap. He tried to reach up to Sam but he was over come with total darkness.

* * *

AN: reviews?


	5. Chapter 5- Possessed

_AN: huah, chapter 5! the first few were two parts (slash three) in one, but for now I'm going to do it one part at a time._

_meaning where it had two sections, one from Sam's POV and one from Dean's, now only one persons per chap_

_:]_

* * *

Dean slowly approached the motel room door, gun in hand ready. The door was ajar and the lights off despite it having gotten dark about an hour ago. Castiel followed, pose casual but senses alert. Dean looked back at him, and then slowly pushed the door open.

As the corridor of light from the outside lights spread across the room, dean took in the features. The room was a mess; drawers pulled from their homes and the contents strewn across the floor. Papers littered the room and even the couch was up turned. Then he noticed Gabriel, lying on the floor in a puddle of blood.

"Gabriel?!" he called, rushing in to the angels side. His angel blade was lying on the floor beside him.

"Brother!" Castiel cried, dropping down beside him. Dean clamped his hand over the angel's side where light and blood leaked from.

"Gabe; can you hear me?" Dean asked, holding a hand in front of Gabriel's face to see if he was breathing. The angel coughed, blood spurting from his mouth and running down his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Gabriel, what happened?" Cas asked, wiping away the blood with his coat sleeve pulled over his hand. Gabriel was weak and struggled to speak.

"Sam… he… he's possessed" Gabriel managed to force out.

"He did this to you" Cas asked.

"Take it easy" Dean said "do you know where he is?"

Gabriel groaned and coughed again, blood staining his teeth.

"No… but… I heard him say… pier" Gabriel said before falling unconscious again.

"Pier" Dean said to himself, thinking.

"We have to help Gabriel" Castiel said, hugging his brothers limp form to him.

"We also have to stop Sam before he hurts anyone else" Dean said "listen; you zap you two back to our hotel. Take care of Gabe. I'll drive to the pier and see if anyone's seen Sam" Dean said. Castiel nodded and with the sound of wings fluttering was gone. Dean looked around the room, thinking. What was happening?

* * *

_AN: short, i know. reviews?_


	6. Chapter 6- Theo

AN: OK, after about an hour of trying to think of a guys name i settled with my dogs name. Rawr, usually I'm good at making up names.

anyway

* * *

Theo stumbled towards the water. He had been away from it for far too long. At last he reached it and slipped straight in, feeling it soak through his clothes. He was instantly re-energised. He had thought that having a vessel would mean he wouldn't be dependent on water any more, but it only meant he didn't have to be constantly in it.

He could feel the vessels owner struggling inside his head, beating at the walls, trying to get out. He smiled and slipped under the water. He moved through the water for a while, going where ever he felt. Eventually he found himself under a fishing dock. Only a few boats were still out on the dark water, and bringing just his eyes above the water, he spotted a lone sailor on board one, sorting through his days catch. He smiled and slipped beneath the water again. He was starving.

He hadn't eaten the creature back at the motel; his instincts told him it wasn't edible. But here was a perfect meal, all alone, just waiting for him. He watched from below the docks as the sailor brought the boat in, tying it to the platform. Theo watched a moment longer, then with a smile, headed for a ladder.

* * *

Martin scratched the back of his neck as he unloaded the last crate from the boat. It was getting late, and no one else was occupying the dock at that moment. He started heading along the platform when he heard something like footsteps and turned. No one.

"Hello?" he called out, listening to his voice fill the empty space. He looked ahead of him, and when he looked back a man stood there. He was tall with long dark hair and broad shoulders. Water poured from him and he struggled to keep himself up. Martin's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you OK?" he asked. The man opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the wooden floor. Martin ran over, kneeling beside the man. His eyes were closed and when martin grabbed his arm he was freezing cold. He placed two fingers against his neck to find a pulse, when the man's eyes suddenly snapped open and he grabbed martins arm.

"What the heck!" martin exclaimed, trying to wrench his arm from the man's grip. The man gave him a wide, evil smile, revealing rows of long needle sharp teeth. Martin cried out and managed to release himself. Stumbling backwards, he scrambled to his feet and made off running. The monster wasn't far behind, inhumane noises building in his chest.

Just as martin felt a hand grab his collar, a second man appeared from around the corner. He was wielding a piece of wood, and before the monster could react, brought it down on its head. It groaned and collapsed. Martin struggled to catch his breath, heart racing, as he looked up at his saviour.

"Thank you" he managed to get out.

"Sure thing" the sand haired man said, hard eyes on the monster lying on the ground, still dripping water and completely out for the count.

* * *

AN: short 'nd sweet.

I hope...


	7. Chapter 7- Here's my theory

AN: huah

* * *

Dean sat on the bed of the motel, watching Sam as he sat slumped in the chair placed in the centre of the room, arms tied behind his back. Gabriel lay asleep in the other bed, Cas sitting beside him. The angel would be OK; he just needed time.

"So you don't know what it is?" Dean asked Cas, referring to whatever was in Sam. Castiel shook his head.

"I know that something is in him, but I don't know it's species" he said. Dean frowned.

"Well, lets get this thing moving along" he said, standing and walking over to him. "Wake up" he said, slapping Sam. He jolted then opened his eyes, shaking his head to clear his mind. He looked up at Dean and chuckled.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Dean" Sam said with a grin.

"Let me guess; you've been swimming around in Sam's memories" Dean said. Sam's head tilted to an angle.

"A little. But they're my memories now. He's my new vessel, and I'll wear him till he drops" he said, stretching as much as he could.

"Now that you're wrong about" Dean said "because unfortunately for you; you chose the guy with me for a brother" he continued. Sam's grin widened.

"What are you going to do? Anything you do to me will hurt your precious Sammy" he said. Dean just watched him for a moment.

"Who are _you_? What's your name?" Dean asked. Sam relaxed back.

"Why Dean; I'm Sam" he said, chuckling. Dean suddenly punched Sam across the face, splitting his lip. Sam spit blood on the floor, slowly bringing his head back up.

"What's your name?" Dean asked again. Sam's grin was gone now.

"Theorin" he said. Dean smiled.

"That wasn't so hard now was it" he said, moving back to sit on the bed.

Theorin looked around the room, eyes falling on the tap that was slowly leaking, drip by drip. He swallowed. Dean looked over his shoulder at the tap, then back at Theorin, a look in his eye.

"I couldn't help but notice something, Theorin. Some people down near the dock saw you stumbling around, demanding where the pier was. According to them you were barely able to walk. But when I saw you, you were more than able to chase a man down. Gabriel thinks you got into Sam in the shower, and you were strong again after getting wet so here's what I think" Dean said. Theorin was glaring at him now, eyes black.

"You need water to survive. You thought jumping Sam would stop that but no; you were wrong" he continued. Theorin hissed quietly, making Dean smile; it confirmed his theory.

"So let's see how long you can make it without the liquid gold, eh?"

"Your plan has a flaw though" Theorin said.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Dean asked.

"I'm tied to Sam; if I died- so will he" Theorin said, a small smile returning to his face. Dean pondered this.

"We'll just have to see, won't we" he said. Theorin lost his smile.

* * *

AN: reviews?


	8. Chapter 8- Kill you all

_AN: yer, two parts for you. YAY! (well i think so :])_

* * *

He felt cold and hot at the same time. His whole body was shaking and he felt insanely itchy. The host was still waging war in his head, but he too was weakened by this.

Theorin tugged against the ropes. He had lost track of time after two hours; he had no idea how long he had been out of water.

The man was watching him like a hawk, hardly even blinking; just observing. The creature was watching him too. Not the creature he had stabbed, the other one that smelt the same. He curled back his lip at them, revealing his designed-to-shred teeth. The creature looked away.

"I'll kill you all" Theorin said, giving an exhausted chuckle "I will even eat the filthy creatures" he added.

"Good luck with that buddy" the man said. Theorin struggled to clear his vision, like he was looking through dirty rippled glass.

"You are pathetic" he spat "apes! You deserve to be eaten and ridden!"

"I doubt you're high up on the list of 'holy creatures' either" the man said. Theorin chuckled again then convulsed, clear thick liquid erupting from his throat. The man grimaced. "Nice" he said.

Theorin began to panic. He had seen some of his kind sentenced to dehydration. It had been fun to watch; interesting. But he never expected it to happen to him, and now that it was, he hated that he knew what was coming if he didn't get water. He looked back to the tap.

"Keep dreaming" the man said.

"You try to save lives, why not mine?" Theorin asked, bile still hanging from his lips.

"Well, for one: you tried to gank my brother's man. Two: you tried to kill another innocent dude, and three: you're still riding my brother. It's purgatory for you, bitch" the man said. Theorin hissed at him.

"I'll still kill you all" he said.

"Once again: good luck" the man said, giving Theorin a sarcastic grin.

* * *

Gabriel stretched in his sleep, regretting it when his broken body complained intensely. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Castiel by his side, smiling gently at him.

"Are you OK, brother?" he asked. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"You always did ask stupid questions" he said with a smile. Castiel looked confused.

"So… you… aren't?" he asked, genuinely confused. Gabriel sighed.

" I'm fine" he said, sitting up. Pain flared in his side and a noise escaped his lips.

"Whoa" Dean said, appearing at his other side "you need to take it slow. You got shanked pretty badly by an angel blade and your mojo is down". Gabriel shook his head.

" I'm not going to run a marathon. Just; help me up" he said making circular progression movements with his arm. Dean pondered then, taking one arm while Cas took the other, they helped Gabriel sit up. He swung his legs off the bed, and when he looked up his breath caught in his throat.

Sam was bound to a chair in the centre of the room. He looked horrible- which was a weak word of representation. He stood with deans help and slowly walked over to him, one arm around his middle. He stood and stared for a moment.

Sam's skin was paler than he thought possible; almost translucent. His veins were visible, snaking under his skin. He was slumped back in the chair weakly, head hanging back. His whole body shook with small constant tremors and he made small sounds to match some of the larger ones. His eyes weren't quite open, struggling to focus, and his mouth hung open. Gabriel slowly reached out and trailed a hand gently down Sam's cheek.

"Sam?" he asked gently. Sam looked towards Gabriel, but he didn't know if it was Sam or the monster looking at him.

"Sam… if you can here me… hang in there. You need to beat this; you're strong, I know you can" he said.

"Sam?" he asked quietly. Sam's mouth began to move slightly as if to speak. Gabriel leaned closer.

"Sam?" he asked again, determined to hear Sam inside there. Sam tried again to form words.

"Gabe…" he began, then his eyes squeezed shut and he began to scream.

* * *

_AN: reviews PLEASE! I wana know what people think :]_


	9. Chapter 9- Struggle

_AN: took me a while since school's started again, but here it is!_

* * *

Dean and Cas pulled Gabriel back as Sam began to thrash and twist, eyes clamped shut and horrible noises tearing through his throat. There was a shared look of horror on their faces.

Sam slumped forward, black liquid oozing from his nose and mouth. Gabriel clamped a hand over his mouth to avoid vocalising his emotions and Dean's jaw tightened almost to snapping point. Sam's whole frame shook insanely and the chair could only just take it.

"Cas, he'll pull his own arms out of his sockets if he stays tied" Dean said, leaving Gabriel's side and moving to kneel behind Sam, untying the ropes. Cas crouched in front of Sam, hands on his shoulders to support him when the ties were released.

Sam's body still convulsed and his eyes were rolled back in his head as he continued to choke on the vile sludge. Finally Dean freed Sam and he fell forward into Castiel's waiting arms. They moved Sam over to the bed where they set him down on his side so he wouldn't suffocate on the liquid. Dean knelt by his head.

"Come on Sammy, you need to survive this" Dean said, pushing Sam's hair away from his face.

Sam's eyes suddenly snapped open and almost pure white iris's stared back at Dean, two people struggling behind them.

"You can do this" Dean urged. Sam's eyes showed only terror as he looked at Dean. Castiel was standing with the other angel again, and now Gabriel clung to Castiel's lapel even tighter, just as terrified as Sam.

Sam's eyes rolled closed again, and then with one large heave he coughed up a final eruption of the liquid before going still.

The room was silent; no one knew what to do or say.

"Sam?" Dean finally said. his brother looked _too_ still "Sammy, can you hear me?" he asked, furiously pushing aside Sam's hair and tilting his head to face his own. He put his hand in front of his mouth; he was breathing short, shallow breaths.

"Sammy, tell me you're OK!" Dean said, almost shouting at him.

Sam's eyes flew open and he gasped an enormous breath, clasping at Dean's wrist and reaching blindly with the other. Dean's overwhelming joy became vocal for a moment and he found himself wrapping himself around Sam in a hug. "Oh thank god" he whispered.

Sam panted heavily, trying to make sense of things but too exhausted to achieve anything. Dean pulled back and helped Sam find a more comfortable position. Sam groaned as he moved, his whole body on fire still.

"Wh… what happened?" he struggled to say.

"You beat it; you won" Gabriel said, sitting on the edge of the bed opposite Dean. Sam looked up at the angel, eyes filling with love and relief.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered, reaching for the angel's hand. Gabriel took Sam's hand in both of his.

"It wasn't you" he said "it's OK". Sam smiled, eyes closing as his mind began to shut down and rest. Castiel disappeared and then was suddenly handing Dean a moist cloth. Dean just looked at it a moment, then took it and began cleaning Sam's face. Dean was in a kind of shock as he watched his brother sleep.

He was safe again. It had been close, but his Sammy was safe.

"You need to rest also" Castiel said to Gabriel, who just looked up at him momentarily then back at Sam.

"I'm fine" Gabriel said.

"Yes, but you _could_ be better. We will look after Sam" Castiel said. Gabriel watched him for a second, then nodded and let Castiel help him over to the other bed.

Dean watched Cas care for his brother as he cared for his. Dean felt a tug in his chest as Cas looked up and their eyes met for a second. It was strange, new. Dean looked down.

Cas continued to watch Dean as the man stood and went to the bathroom, splashing his face before returning and flopping down onto the couch. He didn't know why he watched, but he did anyway. He was constantly curious about this particular human, more than any other human he had met. He was curious about his curiosity. This thought made him chuckle quietly for some reason.

Dean shot him a look.

"What's funny?" Dean asked.

"Curiosity apparently" Cas said "Are you hungry? I'll retrieve sustenance"

* * *

_AN: any good?_


	10. Chapter 10- The red ones

_AN: short last chap :]_

* * *

Two days later

Gabriel dropped down onto the couch beside Sam, snuggling up against him while bringing his les up on the couch beside him. Sam wrapped an arm around Gabriel's shoulders and squeezed him closer. Gabriel chuckled at _The avengers_ as Sam pressed play again.

"Did they really have to dress me up like a pansy?" he asked.

"I thought the helmet was kind of cool" Sam said. Gabriel grinned up at him.

"You would, wouldn't you" Gabriel said. Sam kissed him, linking his fingers with the angel's.

"I'm sorry" Sam said quietly.

"Sam that happened three days ago; forget it. _Plus_ it wasn't you. I never thought it was"

"I just can't help but feel guilty" Sam said.

"Well; stow it" Gabriel said, opening the pack of _skittles_ he had gotten up to get. He fished one out and pressed it to the tip of Sam's nose "I don't blame you". Sam lifted his mouth and Gabriel dropped the candy into it. Sam bit down, feeling his teeth break through the shell.

"Fine; I'm over it" he said, resting his head on Gabriel's. The door opened and Dean entered. He pulled a face.

"Euch" he said.

"What's up?" Sam asked cheerfully, ignoring Dean's opinion of the scene.

"Just coming to say we're heading off now that you two are good" he said.

"Oh, OK" Sam said, lifting his head "well, thank you; you really saved us this time". Dean gave one of his usual grins.

"Sure thing" he said before leaving. As the door clicked shut Gabriel placed a skittle between his front teeth and smiled up at Sam. Sam looked down at him, smile growing.

"I thought the red ones were mine" Sam said. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. _Take it then_. Sam laughed and wrapped his other arm around the angel, pulling him as close as possible and wishing he never had to let go.

* * *

_AN: burrrrr_

_Extra: my new FF** Wasted** follows on from this one_


End file.
